Slumber Party
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The girls decide to throw a slumber party while the boys are out camping. Takes place in ZKD Vol 3 and features my OC's. Rated for safety. Liz and Dilia were created by my sis.


**SLUMBER PARTY **

"OK, girls, I got the booze," Blackfire said as she carried two six packs with her into the living room. With all the boys out on their 'Boys Only' camping trip in an attempt of 'male bonding', Blackfire, Jinx and Terra thought that maybe this was a good chance for the girls to have a "Girls Night In". It was a slumber party, actually. Tomorrow night they would go on a night on the town. But, for now, they would just stay in the Tower and hang out.

"Should we really be doing this?" Starfire asked as she glanced at the cans of alcoholic beverage. Robin and Shadowcobra both strictly prohibited alcohol within the Tower. It just caused a lot of trouble.

"Oh, relax, Kori," Blackfire snickered. "This will be a blast! Live a little."

"I mean, when was the last time we had the entire Tower all to ourselves?" Jinx asked. She had prepared the snacks too. There were also sleeping bags arranged in front of the TV.

"I got the movies," Terra said, in her arms several movie DVD's. Most of them were B-Movies she had found in BB's room. There were also a few romance movies, horror films and chick-flicks.

"Please, no chick flicks," Raven said. She had been coerced into this by Jinx. She had been convinced since, even if she wasn't there, the other girls would be making far too much noise and she wouldn't be getting enough peace for the night. '_Maybe I've gotten soft,_' she thought to herself.

"You should be worried if it's porn," Blackfire teased, causing Raven to blush, She knew Pluto kept a stash somewhere in his room. He had magazines, DVD's, video tapes, CD's and even video files in his computer. The latter was easier to access. She knew his password.

"So, did you call the others?" Blackfire asked, referring to Moon, Bumblebee, Liz the Pink Painter, Dilia the Enchantress and Venus. They had invited the other girls from the East branch of the Titans to join in. They would've called Renia, but the young alchemist was unreachable at the moment, even on their communicators.

"Yeah, they'll be coming over," Jinx said. She and Eri had made peace since their first meeting. Liz, on the other hand…there was something about the girl that rubbed her the wrong way. Oh, right, it was the apparent crush Liz still had on Draco. They had met at the Justice League's Watchtower and their argument soon degraded into catfight, which the male heroes were betting on. It wasn't until Draco had gotten caught in the crossfire that they actually stopped fighting. They still didn't like each other. '_As long as she backs off, everything will be fine_.'

"OK, everything is set up," Terra said, clasping her hands and rubbing them together. "We got the drinks, snacks, tunes, and movies."

"Oh, do not forget the games," Starfire said as she held up a box of 'Twister'. She had enjoyed the game tremendously since she first played it with Robin, especially since she was so close to him when they were on the mat. She giggled at the memory and some of the girls to sweatdrop, not sure of what was going on through her mind.

"Hey, I got an Ouija board," Jinx said, causing Raven to look up.

"What is an Ouija board?" Starfire asked, interested.

"Nothing good," Raven said in a warning tone. "We are not playing with one."

"Spoilsport," Jinx stuck out her tongue. She did plan to play with the Ouija board. She had slipped it under the couch earlier and was waiting until everyone loosened up.

The doorbell rang. "Hey, that must be them," Terra said.

"Hey, girls!" Bumblebee greeted as she entered into the common room, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Behind her were Venus, Moon, the Pink Painter and Enchantress.

Jinx and the Pink Painter immediately locked eyes and glared at each other. The only reason they hadn't been arguing was their lack of contact as well as for Draco's sake. With the Dragon Knight's absence, they could actually fight to their heart's content.

"Hey, pinky," Liz sneered.

"Is _that_ the best you can do?" Jinx said, looking over Liz's outfit. "Like the pot calling the kettle black."

Liz growled and had a firm grip on her magic paintbrush. Luckily, Dilia was able to drag her best friend away before anything bad would happen.

* * *

The girls were now in their bed clothes. Starfire had on a purple tank top with matching short shorts, Jinx was in black pajama bottoms and (to Liz's chagrin) a black t-shirt with Draco's red dragon emblem on it, Raven had on a midnight blue tank top with matching sweat pants, Terra had on a red tank top with black pajama bottoms, Bumblebee had on a yellow top with black stripes and yellow shorts, Liz was wearing a pink tank top and pink shorts while her best friend, Dilia, wore the same thing but in yellow, Eri was wearing white pajamas and Moon had on a black camisole with pink trimmings and black pajama bottoms with pink bunnies on them. The Rabbit Knight had also brought one of her stuffed animals. A cute yellow rabbit with some 'interesting' features. Blackfire, on the other hand, was the most daring and was only in her bra and panties.

"Hey, that's one wicked tattoo, Raven," Moon pointed out. Raven blushed. As she bent over, the tank top ride up thus leaving her lower back exposed to reveal a tattoo of her namesake with its wings spread.

"Your brother convinced me to get it," Raven confessed. It had been one of those dates when Ichijyo had dared her to try something crazy and spontaneous. So, she opted to get a tattoo. He, on the other hand, got an earring.

"OK, so what first? Blackfire asked in a bored tone. "I mean, this is a party, right?"

"Well…" Starfire, being an avid fan of the chick-flick genre, said, "From the films I have seen, I believe that the first thing to do is…gossip?"

"Well, I guess, but let's make it interesting," Jinx grinned. Bumblebee frowned.

"Is this one of those games that the girls in the HIVE Academy used to play?" the insect heroine asked. "Because, if it is, then no."

"What game?" Liz asked, interested. She may not like Jinx, but if this was fun, then she was all for it.

"Yes, what is it?" Starfire asked, intrigued.

"Well, first we need an empty champagne bottle," Jinx said. "Do we have any?"

"I think there's one in Pluto's room," Blackfire spoke. "I'll go get it." Blackfire then flew out of the common room to fetch the item.

"What is this game, anyway?" Raven asked warily. She may trust Jinx with her life and consider her a close friend, but what the hex caster considered fun was often…questionable.

Jinx grinned. "You'll see…"

* * *

The girls were all sitting in a circle with the champagne bottle in the centre. "OK, this kinda looks like 'Spin the Bottle'," Dilia said, scratching her head in confusion. "What's so bad about this?"

"Oh…" Jinx gave the yellow clad Enchantress a Cheshire cat grin while Bumblebee grimaced. "Well, it's like this. Technically, it's a combination of "Truth or Dare" and "Spin the Bottle" with a twist."

"OK…" Terra quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, you see…" Jinx began. "We start by spinning the bottle," she demonstrated by doing so. The top of the bottle pointed at Bumblebee. "When it stops, we ask that person, 'Truth, Dare, or Kiss'."

"Kiss?" Venus questioned.

"Yeah, kiss," Jinx confirmed. "Truth or Dare is still the same, but when you choose kiss, you have to choose one of the girls here to kiss." Some of them gasped. "And no kisses on the cheek or forehead. These kisses are on the **lips**."

Raven whispered into Bumblebee's ear, "You played this before, huh?" Bumblebee nodded with a blush. She remembered the last time she played.

"Oh, but there's more," Jinx continued, "Failure to tell the truth, do or dare or even kiss will result in you having to remove a piece of your clothing."

"Our _what_!?" Raven shrieked.

"We strip," Bumblebee clarified, "And if you can't strip off anything anymore, you're out."

"So…" Jinx wiggled her eyebrows. "Are any of you in, or out?" She crossed her arms, "And please don't tell me that you girls can face an army of demons in the face but can't risk playing a risqué game like this." She smirked.

There weren't any objections as all the girls agreed. Surprisingly, Raven didn't seem to object either.

"And no powers," Jinx warned, knowing that someone may try to manipulate the bottle's movements. "Because, if you do, you're out of the game."

"OK, I'll go first then," Liz said as she gave the bottle a good spin. It spun around and it stopped at… "Terra, truth, dare or kiss."

"OK…Truth," Terra said.

"Why do you like Beast Boy?" Liz asked. OK, this wasn't so bad.

"Well, he's sweet, cute, funny, and he makes me laugh," Terra explained, "Plus, I dig his ears."

"His green skin doesn't bother you?" Liz asked, curiously.

"One question at a time," Terra winked. "OK, my turn!" She spun the bottle and it stopped at Raven. Terra saw the look in Raven's eyes and gulped. Terra was thinking, '_Okay…let's see…will she pick truth, dare, or kiss? If she chooses dare, I got something good for her to do. But what about truth? What do I ask? As for kiss_…' her eyes glanced around. '_Hm_…'

"We haven't gotten all night," Raven frowned.

"Ok, Rae, truth, dare or kiss?" Terra asked.

"Truth," Raven answered almost immediately. She didn't want to do any embarrassing dares but was unaware that being asked to tell the truth would be very embarrassing too.

"How good is Shadowcobra in the sack?" Terra asked.

"WHAT!?" Raven shrieked, in shock. Suddenly, one of the lamps in the living room exploded.

"Come on, answer the question," Blackfire prompted. She was dying to know.

"It's none of your business!" Raven hissed dangerously.

"Well, then you gotta take something off," Jinx asked. "And Terra gets to pick."

"Raven, your pants," Terra said. She was disappointed that her question wasn't answered, but it was a bit too private. She then paled as she caught the glare from Raven as she removed her pants, revealing thong panties. She could see a hint of red in Raven's eyes. She knew Raven would get back at her.

"Wow, didn't know you wore a thong," Moon admired.

"It's…comfortable," Raven muttered. Shadow had bought it for her as a joke, which then resulted in him getting thrown out of the Tower rather violently. She did keep it, though.

Raven then spun the bottle, hoping it would point at Terra but this time it was Blackfire's turn. Raven sighed, "Truth, dare, or kiss?"

"Kiss," Blackfire picked. All the girls stared. "What? I'm curious too."

"OK, Blackfire, you can kiss…" Raven glanced around before landing on Terra. '_Payback time_.' "Terra."

Terra's eyes went wide as Blackfire shrugged. "OK." She then crawled over to Terra and then reached up to pull Terra's head down to hers, smashing her alien lips upon the geomancer's. Terra's arms flailed around as Blackfire kissed her for almost a minute before letting go. Blackfire licked her lips. "Um…lemonade lip-gloss?"

"Um…yeah…" Terra chuckled nervously, her face warm and cheeks flushed. "Did you have to slip your tongue inside my mouth?"

"Hey, it's the rules," Blackfire winked before crawling back to her spot.

"You know, if my brother ever saw that," Venus began, "He would be really turned on."

"You must know him a little too well," Bumblebee said.

* * *

Takada looked up from the fire, "I sense girl on girl action at the Tower."

"You must be imagining things, mutt," Ichijyo told him.

* * *

"Alright, here I go," Blackfire said as she spun the bottle and this time it fell on her own sister, "OK, Starfire, truth, dare or kiss?"

"Oh…" Starfire scratched her head. "Um…I pick the truth?"

"OK," Blackfire began, "If you were to pick any of the girls here to sleep with, who would it be?"

Starfire's face turned as red as her hair. "Um…I do believe I would pick Raven."

Raven was surprised. "OK, way too much info there."

"Well, she did answer," Blackfire said. "Your turn, Kori."

"Alright, sister," Starfire spun the bottle and the tip pointed at Terra this time. "Oh, friend Terra," Starfire began, "Do you pick the truth, dare, or kiss?"

Terra had already told the truth and been kissed. She doubt Starfire could think of any type of embarrassing dare, so… "OK, Star, I pick dare."

"Oh," Starfire scrunched up her eyebrows. She remembered one particular dare she'd seen on one of the many chick-flicks. "I dare you to do an impression of Robin."

Terra laughed, "Hah, easy!" Terra stood up and did a heroic pose, similar to Robin, "Titans, go!" She pointed straight ahead.

"I guess that counts," Jinx said, disappointed that Starfire couldn't think of anything more interesting. Terra spun the bottle and its tip pointed at Jinx. "Oh, looks like it's my turn. Lay it on me."

"Truth, dare, or kiss?" Terra asked.

"OK, truth," Jinx said.

"Is that really your natural hair color?" Terra asked, pointing at Jinx's hair.

Jinx sighed, "Unfortunately, it is." She explained, "Before my powers manifested, I looked like this." She demonstrated her glamour spell. She momentarily turned her pale skin light brown, her eyes brown and her hair black before shimmering back to her usual appearance. "After my powers started to act up, I eventually turned into this." She then grinned, "But if you want proof…" She reached down to the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

"Um…no thanks," Terra flushed. "I'll take your word for it."

"OK," Jinx shrugged and then spun the bottle. It pointed at Venus. "Truth, dare, or kiss?"

"Um…dare?" Venus replied.

"Well…" Jinx's eyes wandered around. "OK, I dare you to drink from one of those cans of beer."

Venus gulped. She had never had any form of alcohol before. She was after all under age. But if she didn't comply, she would then have to strip and it was Jinx's choice. Sighing, she said, "Hand me one of those beers." Blackfire picked one up and threw it at Venus who grabbed it. She popped it open and took a sip. She then put down the can. "Ugh, that was horrible."

"You'll get used to it, kid," Blackfire said to her boyfriend's kid sister. "You're up."

Venus nodded and spun the bottle, the tip landing on Dilia. "OK, D, truth, dare or kiss?"

"Truth," Dilia replied.

"OK…who is cuter, Speedy or Aqualad?" Venus asked. She had once caught Dilia checking out Speedy but also swooning over Aqualad. She had to admit that both boys had their own kind of charm.

"Um…" Dilia blushed before answering, "Speedy." She added, "I like the rugged type."

"Dilia has a boyfriend…" Liz teased, causing the Enchantress' cheeks to heat up.

"OK, my turn," Dilia proceeded to spin the bottle and this time its tip landed upon her best friend, Liz. "OK, Liz, truth, dare, or kiss?"

"Dare me," Liz challenged.

"I dare you squeeze Jinx's boobs."

"WHAT!?" both pink heroines shrieked.

"No way!" Liz protested. "Are you crazy!?"

"There's no way I'm letting her touch me!" Jinx crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, you know what you gotta do," Dilia said. "Strip off your shorts." Liz discarded her shorts to reveal she at least had on some panties. Liz, gritting her teeth, spun the bottle and this time it pointed at Bumblebee.

"OK, Bee, truth, dare or kiss?" Liz asked.

"Dare," Bumblebee replied.

"I dare you to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' while standing on your head," Liz dared.

Bumblebee grumbled and stood on her head, using her hand to keep herself balanced as she sung the song. The girls, minus the dared one, all shared a good laugh. "OK, my move then," Bumblebee spun the bottle and it pointed at Jinx. "OK, Jinxy, truth, dare, or kiss?"

"Truth," Jinx said, smiling confidently.

"OK…" Bumblebee began. She was curious. "Why did you end up joining the Titans?"

"It's because…" Jinx blushed, remembering the first meeting with Draco. "It's because Ryuki gave me a choice."

"Ryuki?" Liz blinked. "He lets you call him by his first name?" This was a surprise. Venus was surprised too.

"Yeah," Jinx nodded. Venus frowned. While they had been dating, Draco didn't let her call him by his first name. This would mean Jinx meant a whole lot more to him. Liz was jealous. "Ryuki visited me in jail and asked me what I wanted. He told me I could do a lot of good. He said that even though his powers of fire could burn a whole forest down, he can still use it to help others and that my bad luck powers aren't any different. They are only a curse if I want them to be."

"OK, this is the same naïve Dragon Boy, right?" Blackfire asked. "I mean, he can't be that insightful. That's the Snake's job."

"I guess people can surprise us," Liz said.

Jinx spun the bottle, this time it pointed at Raven who was glaring at her dangerous. Jinx didn't want to suffer from Raven's ire. She knew Raven would not be inclined to tell any embarrassing truths like Shadow's performance in bed so she decided to ask something else. She then offered Raven her options, "Truth, dare, or kiss?"

"Dare," Raven said.

"I dare you…" Jinx began before grinning, "To put on a pair of Shadow's boxer shorts." Raven blushed crimson. She then stood up and went towards the rooms. Minutes later, she returned wearing a pair of Shadowcobra's boxer shorts. They were purple. She sat down, blushing.

"Not black?" Jinx asked.

"He told me he likes purple too," Raven confessed.

"I guess he must like the color of your eyes and hair too," Moon said.

Raven took the bottle and spun it. Its tip pointed at Moon. Raven sighed, "Truth, dare, or kiss?"

"Truth," Moon said.

"What is that thing?" Raven asked, pointing at the stuffed yellow bunny in Moon's arms. "I mean, it's kinda…disturbing looking."

"Oh, it's Cuddles the Bunny from Happy Tree Friends," Moon said. "My favorite webtoon."

"Oh, dear Kami, no…" Venus groaned, palming her face. "Here we go…"

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked.

"One time the twins found Moon's stuffed animals and got freaked out," Bumblebee explained.

"By stuffed animals? Why?" Starfire asked.

"Let me show you!" Moon said before her hand reached inside a small pouch in Cuddle's stomach before pulling out what looked like intestines. "See?"

Starfire shrieked.

"Oh my God!" Jinx let out.

"OK…that _is_ disturbing," Terra admitted, seeing the fake intestines in Moon's hand.

"Oh, there's more," Moon said as she removed Cuddles' head and then made the eyes pop out of the sockets and hanging out of them.

"Megami…" Venus sighed. "Please, put Cuddles back together."

"But I haven't shown them the best part," Moon pouted.

"**Now**, or I'll take him away," Venus warned. Moon then put Cuddles back together.

"Where did you even get that thing?" Blackfire asked. It was kinda gross.

"Oh, the internet," Moon said. "I got a whole bunch of them I could show you."

Jinx whispered to Venus. "Now I can see why Mas and Menos were freaked out."

Raven muttered, "I guess morbid runs in the family."

"I wonder sometimes," Venus sighed.

"Me too," Bumblebee added. "Those dolls scare me."

"Why? They're cute!" Moon giggled.

"Her brother is a Goth and she likes stuffed animals that can dismember themselves," Terra said. "What is wrong with this picture?"

"I've met their parents, and I still can't find a connection," Raven shook her head. "OK, spin the bottle, Moon."

"OK," Moon said as she spun the bottle, landing on Raven. "OK, Rae, truth, dare or kiss?"

"I pick truth," Raven sighed. She knew Moon wouldn't ask anything too personal if it involved her brother.

"OK, why do you like wearing that leotard so much?" Moon asked.

"It's comfortable and it suits me when I'm in battle," Raven answered.

"But you let boys see your legs," Moon added. "I mean, they just gawk at them. Plus, it is skintight and they do stare at your figure."

Raven gave Moon an even stare. "Just drop it. And, besides, I use my cloak to cover myself up."

"OK…"

"My turn," Raven spoke as she spun the bottle. The tip landed directly on Blackfire again. "Truth, dare, or kiss?"

Blackfire seemed to consider what her answer was going to be. Terra was slightly afraid that she was going to pick kiss and put her or another one of the girls into a lip lock again. After a moment of thinking, she finally gave her answer.

"I suppose I can give you mercy," she smirked. "Truth."

"Okay," Raven smirked. She decided that Blackfire deserved to take part in the humiliation which was taking place tonight. "Since you seem so proud of your sexuality, you can tell us how good Pluto is in the bedroom."

The other girls started blushing again. A few of them were hoping that they could embarrass the Tamaranian with the blatant question about her sex life, but it seemed that it wasn't working. Instead of blushing or even looking the slightest bit uncomfortable, she adopted a dreamy look on her face as if she was recalling a fond memory.

"Well," she sighed happily. "Let me tell you that my little puppy knows how to please a woman! Each time is like our first time all over again. He knows so many moves I can't help but cry out. I'm surprised you guys haven't heard me. Oh, we soundproofed the walls. His immortal stamina really lets us go for a long time and his invulnerability is great for when either of us are feeling...kinky."

"OKAY!" Terra blushed wildly. "I don't think we need to hear any more!"

"Oh yeah," Dilia nodded with a crimson face.

"Hearing about how my brother is in bed is not something I'd like to do, ever!" Venus said, slightly perturbed.

Jinx idly wondered for a moment if she could get Blackfire to tell some tales. Even if the rooms were soundproofed, Jinx had heard Blackfire and Pluto coupling through their door one night when she was going to the bathroom. Maybe she could get some tips. Draco was an awfully attentive lover and she just wanted to return that favor.

"Well, does anybody wanna stop now?" Jinx asked. "I mean, we can play again after we watch a movie."

"Can I…?" Raven began to ask.

"No, the shorts stay on," Jinx interrupted, "And you can't put back anything you've taken off." She then looked over the DVD selection. "So…is there anything good here?"

"How about we forget the movies and talk about boys?" Blackfire suggested. She popped open a can of beer. "Because, I got a whole lot of gossip to share."

"Well, count me in then!" Liz said, popping open a can of soda instead. "I'm all about talking about boys."

"Yeah, just don't go around talking about mine," Jinx muttered.

"OK, I'll start first," Blackfire said.

* * *

Suddenly, at their camp, Ichijyo, Takada, Ryuki, Gar, and Tim sneezed simultaneously, putting out the camp fire that they had started together.

"Aw, dawg!" Vic cried. "I was about to set the burgers up!"

"I got it," Ryuki sighed before he threw a fireball at the wood and started the fire again. "It was rather odd for us to all sneeze at the same time, though."

"The girls must be talking about us," Takada shrugged. A smirk then adorned his features. "As impressive as we are, I suppose it's only to be expected."

"Your humility astounds me," Ichijyo sighed.

"Did anyone feel a weird shiver run down their spines as they sneezed?" Gar asked curiously.

"I sure did," Tim nodded. "Weird."

"That just proves it," Takada snickered. "The girls are talking about us and probably about things we don't want to hear."

"And _how _do you know this?" Ichijyo frowned.

"Hard earned knowledge on the nature of slumber parties," Takada answered as if he was talking about the weather.

"You peeped," Ichijyo sighed. "Again your perversion reminds me it has no bounds."

"So what _do_ girls do at slumber parties?" asked Gar.

"Well, it depends on the ratio of girls' personalities," Takada went to explain. "Really though, in most cases they will engage in some games to embarrass each other before moving on to gossiping about things. Most subject involve guys, movies, hobbies, or my personal favorite, comparing how big their boobs are"

"You disgust me," Ichijyo frowned deeply.

* * *

Outside of the Tower, a pudgy figure managed to sneak onto the island with a boat he had managed to bring to life with his highly advanced remote control. He had been waiting and saving his technology for his chance at his revenge. Now it would be his!

* * *

"We already know about your sex life thanks to Raven's question," Moon blushed. "How much can you brag?"

"Hey," Blackfire smirked. "I'll have you know that my relationship with Takada isn't all about having hot sweaty sex every night until we can't move anymore."

"Can we not talk about my brother like this?" asked Venus, looking pretty darn uncomfortable.

"Oh, relax," Blackfire laughed. "Anyway, my little puppy is probably one of the best guys I've dated. Trust me, I've went out with some pretty big losers out there in the universe. Yoshi is definitely a special one."

"I guess he can be considered special," Raven spoke. "I mean, despite his flaws and his failed experiments, you're still with him. He must be if you like him so much."

"Plus he can go on and on like a wild stallion!" Blackfire boasted before receiving a pillow in the face. "Hey!"

"Please, no more!" Venus moaned before receiving a hit from a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Terra exclaimed, taking a pillow and whacking Raven with it. The half demon glared and picked up a pillow with her powers. "Uh oh."

Soon, feathers were flying.

* * *

Takada stood up. "I sense…the girls…having a sweaty pillow fight!"

Ichijyo groaned, "Takada, you're not psychic. How would you even know that?"

"I just know it!" Takada said firmly.

"I think Ichijyo's right," Robin said. "You're not exactly capable of sensing the girls doing anything unless you're psychic."

Takada then got an idea and took out a laptop. "Well, I can hack into the Tower's surveillance cams to see what the girls are up to."

"Really?" Gar grinned. "Sweet!" He looked over Takada's shoulder in anticipation.

The laptop was suddenly yanked away and into Ryuki's hands. "Hey!" Takada protested.

"I doubt the girls will enjoy us spying on them, Takada," Ryuki reasoned.

"Yeah, the kid's right," Craig agreed. Of course, he was also partly tempted to see the girls pillow fighting in nothing but their undies.

"Hump," Takada frowned. "Party poopers." He then smiled secretly to himself. Ever since he'd ingested nanotechnology, he'd gained some sort of connection to machines. It was a limited form of technopathy and he was going to use it. He closed his eyes and began to try making a connection.

* * *

Terra suddenly stopped her assault on Venus as she looked around the room in some kind of reaction.

"Is something wrong?" asked Moon.

"You get the feeling you're being watched?" Terra asked as she continued to try and locate the source of the feeling.

"Come to think of it," Moon nodded as she whacked Liz with a pillow. "Yeah. Any idea where it's coming from?"

"No clue," Terra sighed as she hurled her weapon at Starfire, who was cheating by flying through the air.

If one of them had been paying attention, they would've noticed one of the surveillance cams focusing on the girls and following their every move.

* * *

Takada chuckled. '_Sweet. This is almost as good as 'Girls Gone Wild'_. He was actually seeing things through the camera lens as he had connected himself to the Tower's surveillance system. '_Hm…wonder when I'll see them naked?_'

Ichijyo quirked his eyebrow at the Dog Knight and asked, "Why are you smiling like an idiot?" He could feel that Takada was up to something but due to certain reasons he was not exactly willingly going to read the mad scientist's dirty and insane mind. He shook his head and sighed before leaving the Dog Knight to whatever perverted fantasies he was having right now.

* * *

The entire living room was a mess with feathers littered all over the floor. Raven spat out some feathers from her mouth before dropping down on the couch. Despite the idiocy of the act, she had to admit that it was fun to cut loose and have fun. No one on Azarath would've done anything like this.

"OK, so do we play Truth, Dare or Kiss again or what?" Bumblebee asked.

"Let's play something else," Liz said. "Pop open a drink, girls, because this will be fun."

"You mean, 'I've Never'?" Dilia asked. Liz replied with a smirk.

"Is 'I've Never' a game?" Starfire asked, excitedly.

"Yup," Liz said as she explained the rules, "For example, if I say, 'I've never killed an elk with a flashlight', those who have will take a drink. Well, most of the things said are more realistic but I guess you get the drift."

"OK, let me start first," Terra said. "I've never kissed Robin." Starfire took a sip of soda and so did Raven. "Raven!?"

"Well, it was when I was trying to get a hold of my emotions a bit," Raven admitted. "I tried it with Robin and well…it felt like kissing my own brother."

"OK then…" Terra said. "OK, who's next?"

"I have never gone swimming naked," Liz said and this time Blackfire, Terra and Starfire took sips.

Starfire explained, "There was this one time Robin and I decided to go skinny-dipping," she giggled. "It was most enjoyable."

"Been on the road before I met with the Titans," Terra said. "Sometimes I just took bathes in public places when no one was around."

"Need you ask?" Blackfire grinned.

Dilia said, "I've never turned into an animal." Starfire, Blackfire, Raven and Terra took sips again.

"Mumbo," they answered in unison.

"OK," Dilia nodded.

Blackfire then said, "I have never had anal sex." This time Terra took a sip. "You?"

"We thought it might be…interesting," Terra said, hiding a blush.

"Way too much info," Raven grimaced. "When did we go into the gutter like this?"

"Since 'Truth, Dare or Kiss'," Liz reminded. She then asked, "So, are those boxers comfy?"

Raven blushed, "Shut up."

"OK, now how about we put on a movie?" Bumblebee said. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed in front of them and rematerialized into…

"I, Control Freak, have once again escaped from prison to have my revenge on the Titans!" Control Freak proclaimed, "With my mighty remote, you will not have the power to…" he stopped his tirade when he saw the Titans Girls in their bed clothes. He then began drooling. "Woah…slumber party…sweet…" He had forgotten why he had come to the Tower in the first place.

Well, when a boy invades a slumber party, you know what happens.

"GET HIM!" Blackfire roared as she grabbed a pillow. The other girls grabbed pillows too and then charged straight at the intruder.

"No, wait! Stop! ACK!" Control Freak cried out as he was being pummeled.

* * *

Back at the camp, Takada began to wince as he watched the whole thing via his connection with the camera. "OK, he maybe an enemy, but I do pity him," he muttered.

Ichijyo quirked an eyebrow at the mad scientist. He was acting a lot stranger than normal. He was talking to himself and well Ichijyo needed to get to the bottom of this. There was something fishy about Takada. Then again, he always thought something was fishy about Takada.

* * *

Control Freak was now lying on the floor, black and blue with bruises inflicted upon by pillows being smashed into him by angry super heroines. He would think twice before crashing a slumber party.

Liz tapped him with her foot as he groaned. "He's conscious, barely. Now what?"

"We take him to prison, that what," Terra fumed.

"I agree," Starfire added.

"Or we could whack him some more," Jinx grinned, ready for another 'Potato Pummeling'.

"No, I got a better idea," Bumblebee said as she picked Control Freak up and set him on a chair. "Liz, if you please."

Liz nodded and used her brush to create a pink length of rope. She and Bumblebee began to tie the villain up.

"What exactly are you two planning?" Raven said as she watched Liz open up a makeup kit.

"Well, let's have a makeover!" Liz said. "I was actually saving these for later, but maybe we can play around with this huge geek here."

"Grab something girls!" Bumblebee called. "This is gonna be good."

The rest of the girls looked at each other and put on mischievous grins. Even Raven got into it. They then each grabbed something from the makeup kit.

"Time for a makeover," Jinx laughed malevolently.

Control Freak watched as they approached him. "Wait! What are you doing!? Stop! Don't come any closer! No! NOOOOOOOOO!!"

His screams were heard way out of the Tower.

* * *

"OH GOD THE HUMANITY!!" Takada suddenly cried out. All of the guy suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at the Dog Knight.

"Uh," Takada sweatdropped. "I…uh…cut my finger! Yeah. Ow ow ow."

"You can't get a cut, Mutt," Ichijyo frowned. "What did you do? You've been acting weird for a while now. Weirder than usual."

"Is that possible?" asked Tim.

"Hai, it is," Ryuki nodded.

"Hey!" Takada cried in indignation.

"Shut up, Mutt," Ichijyo spoke before he got up into the Dog Knight's face. "Now out with it. What are you doing?"

Takada gulped at the look in Ichijyo's eyes. It promised untold amounts of pain. Takada may have been immortal, but he could still feel pain and Ichijyo could dish out a lot of it.

"Well, remember when I swallowed those nanites?" Takada asked.

"Yes," Ichijyo nodded. Those nanites had cost billions to make.

"Well," Takada gulped. "They sort of gave me this technopathic ability. I can control technology to an extent."

"That is so cool, dude!" Gar cheered.

"Yeah!" Vic grinned.

"Okay, but what are you doing with this ability?" asked Ichijyo. Of course, he had a sneaking suspicion about what Takada had been doing with it.

"Uh…I've been watching the girls' slumber party through the surveillance cams back at the Tower," Takada answered grimly.

"Takada!" Ryuki scolded with a frown on his face.

"Dude," Gar blinked. He then got a strange grin on his face. "So anything interesting happen?"

"Well, Control Freak showed up," Takada answered.

"WHAT?!" the boys cried out.

"They're okay!" Takada answered quickly. "They took him down fast since he got distracted by them in their pajamas. They have him tied up and now they're decorating him with make-up. Bows in his hair and all."

The other boys pictured this in their minds and then began to laugh out loud. Takada thought he was in the clear, but…

"When we get back to the Tower, the girls are going to know you've been spying on them."

Takada paled.

* * *

After Control Freak was dropped off at the police station via a dark portal Raven had created, the girls decided to rest and relax. The villainous couch potato/fanboy/geek had been left with a lot of girly makeup on, his hair in pigtails with bows on them and wearing a pink dress. It would be a long time before he dared to show his face in public ever again.

The tower hot tub was large and filled with warm bubbling water. It was big enough to fit a large number of people. The girls entered wearing nothing but towels. They slowly slipped off their towels and went into the water.

"Wow, this feels great," Venus mused as she relaxed. "The water feels so good."

"The water is filled with minerals that are good for your skin," Terra explained. "And I know minerals." She closed her eyes and leaned back.

"You know, what we did to Control Freak would be considered both cruel and unusual punishment," Starfire said.

"Hey, fat boy had it coming," Blackfire huffed. "I mean, this was a girl's only party. No boys allowed."

Raven was silent and then asked the others, "Did you all feel like you were all being watched? I mean, I just felt like someone was watching me."

"Hey, if they did, they got a good view of your booty," Liz teased as Raven blushed. She did wear a thong. "Do you still get that feeling now?"

Raven shook her head, "No, I don't."

Jinx said, "You know, this reminds me of the time we went to the hot springs with Ryuki and his mom. She actually took us there for a day of relaxation."

"That was a fun day," Blackfire agreed. "And those yukata things were comfy."

"And then Shadow and Pluto got into an argument that degenerated into a game of table tennis that lasted until morning." The trio of girls laughed.

"OK, you lost me here," Bumblebee said.

"Oh, we went on a trip to Tokyo a while back," Jinx explained, "And visited Ryuki's mom."

"A lot of things happened there," Raven said. The fight with Bushydo was still clear in her mind.

"It was fun while it lasted, especially the fights," Blackfire grinned.

"So, anybody wanna gossip again?" Moon asked eagerly.

"First, tell us about you and Ekelo," Jinx said. "I mean, how did you end up dating the guy?" To Jinx, Ekelo was cold and rude.

"I don't know," Moon shrugged. "I mean, he can be sweet when he wants to."

"I have trouble imagining that guy to be sweet," Bumblebee said.

"You'd be surprised," Moon giggled.

"Ekelo and I are alike, so we understand each other," Raven said. "He does have a softer side, trust me."

Moon asked, "So, Raven, anything special happen between you and my brother?"

"Well…" Raven smiled and blushed. "He…proposed to me."

Silence…

"HE WHAT!?" Moon and Venus screamed out, splashing the water.

"Take a look," Raven raised up her hand to show the ring she had hidden.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Venus said, looking closely at it. "When did he give it to you?"

"Oh, on my last birthday," Raven admitted.

"So, he actually proposed to you?" Moon asked. "Wow, my little brother must be really over Misha."

"Who's Misha?" Bumblebee asked. Moon and Venus fell silent. Raven too. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Misha…was my brother's first love," Moon explained. "You have to understand thought that this was a big deal. All his life Ichijyo was picked on and tormented because of his dark-based abilities. People would call him a demon and a monster."

"But that's stupid!" cried Bumblebee. "Just because of his powers?" Blackfire could understand. Because of her own looks, the people of her planet considered her an oddity, a freak and a monster.

"People can be stupid," Moon answered. "He grew up cold despite how much our family tried to make him feel better about it. As cold as he is now, he was a lot worse back then."

"And then Misha appeared," Venus spoke.

"Right," Moon nodded. "Despite how people warned her to keep away from him, she met with him. It wasn't long before they fell in love. I thought she was a miracle and mom was already planning the wedding."

"Wow, how romantic," Liz sighed. "What happened? It seems like they were a sure thing."

"We thought so too," Moon sighed.

"She died," Raven answered, remembering what Shadow had told her. "She got leukemia. No one was able to do anything and Ichijyo had to watch her die."

"Ichijyo just sank deeper into his darkness," Moon frowned. "He got out of it, but he seemed to have a problem with letting people get close. Only Leo and Takada managed to do it. And then we hear after he came to America he got a new girlfriend. The wedding ring is a shock though."

"It was a shock to me too," Raven smiled as she looked at the ring. "He proposed to me on the top of the Tower. It was my birthday and he gave me the best gift of all."

"Now that is romantic," Blackfire smiled.

"Well, speaking of romantic," Jinx sighed. "My first date with Ryuki."

"I can agree with you on that," Venus nodded. "He was my first boyfriend."

"What?" Liz asked Venus. "You dated him?"

"Only for a short time," Venus sighed. "But then, well, things got complicated."

"They were both Zodiac Knights," Moon clarified. "Sooner or later they would have to fight."

"But, it was good while it lasted. I did have a crush on Tazuka," Venus admitted.

"And who is this Tazuka?" Liz asked. "OK, this is another story too, isn't it?" For some reason, new people were being mentioned so it was no surprise questions would be asked.

"Well," Venus smiled. "Tazuka was another Zodiac Knight. He met the boys in Japan in the Juuban district."

"Oh, I remember that!" Moon squealed. "They met the Sailor Senshi! I was bugging Ichijyo for an autograph for a week after he came back."

"You didn't get it either," Venus added, making Moon huff. "They were there because Takada had blown up the school again and we needed to be sent to other places where schools would take us."

"Wait. He blew up your school?" Dilia gaped.

"Yeah, he did that a lot," Venus giggled. "Me and Moon got sent to the Tomobiki district. I for one am never going back so long as that perv Ataru is still hanging out there."

"Who?" asked Bumblebee.

"It's a long story," Moon sighed. "We'll tell you later."

"Anyway," Venus continued. "Tazuka was about a few years older than us and he was just scrumptious. I tried to get a date, but he declined."

"Didn't stop you from trying again," Moon added. She turned to her friends. "He was a fortune teller too so we managed to get some free readings done for us. They came true too."

"He was always accurate," Venus sighed. Moon nodded, but she started getting down again. "Even about his own death."

"So, what happened to him?" Bumblebee asked. She could tell that this wasn't going to be another happy story.

"He died protecting Ryuki from Scorpios, an evil Zodiac Knight," Jinx answered. "He still blames himself, even after he managed to avenge him at long last."

"They were close, like brothers," Venus added. "It hurt us when he died, especially him."

The mood was a bit down but then Moon spoke up, "Hey, did you guys know my brother once messed up a spell."

"Which one?" Venus asked.

"Mess up?" Raven blinked. "It doesn't seem like him."

"Because he's such a perfectionist?" Moon continued, "Well, he wasn't always careful. Sometimes, he even messes up. One time he accidentally switched bodies with me for a day. Talk about walking in another one's shoes."

"He never told me that," Raven said, snickering a bit. "That really happened?"

"He had to pretend to be me and vice versa until the spell wore off. Wasn't easy. Strangely no one noticed. I'm still not sure why," Moon shrugged. "Of course, it was just plain weird when some girls started flirting with me."

That got some giggles from all the girls present. Imagining Moon getting female attention like that was funny. Even more giggles came out when they realized that Ichijyo must have gotten hit on by some guys. It must have driven him nuts.

Jinx spoke up, "This hot tub reminds me of when I decided to teach Ryuki how to swim."

Venus blinked. "But…Leo is…afraid of water."

"Well, given the right motivation, he can get over it," Jinx grinned mischievously. Liz caught it and growled.

"What did you do?" Liz glared at Jinx, wanting to know the answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jinx smiled.

"Tell me!" Liz snapped.

"I was in a bikini and put on catnip," Jinx teased. "He was like putty in my hands and would do _anything_ I said."

"Oh, you didn't!" Liz growled. "You totally took advantage of him!"

"I did not!" Jinx insisted. "I was just trying to get him over his fear of water! I just gave him something to pay attention to besides the water."

"And what did you do once he was out there?" asked Dilia.

"He was so taken in by me and the catnip we almost ended up having sex in the water," Jinx giggled with a blush.

"You slut!" Liz cried in outrage before she lunged at Jinx.

* * *

"I smell a catfight!" Takada suddenly barked out.

"You'd better not be using that technopathy thing again," Ichijyo threatened.

"No, I can just tell!" Takada answered. "It's instinct."

"Dude," Gar blinked as he thought about what Takada said. "If there was a catfight at the Tower then we'd probably hear it from here."

"Little guy's right," Vic nodded. "As amazing as that is."

"Hey!" Gar cried.

* * *

The water in the hot tub was splashing around as Jinx and Liz fought one another. They were gripping each other by the hair, screaming at one another, while their friends were trying to pry them apart with little success. The two pink girls were screaming obscenities at each other.

"You tramp!" Liz screamed.

"Hey, he's _my_ boyfriend!" Jinx snapped.

"Friends, please!" Starfire pleaded, "You must stop!"

"Liz, calm down!" Venus cried. '_My brother would so enjoy this!_'

"This isn't how you're supposed to behave" Raven yelled.

"Girls, stop!" Bumblebee shouted.

Dilia, Blackfire, Terra and Moon were on the side, just watching the spectacle.

"I'm guessing your Pink Painter has a crush on the Dragon Boy," Terra accessed. Dilia nodded.

Dilia explained, "Oh, Liz met Leo at one of his mom's fashion shows and she's had a crush on him since. She wanted him as a boyfriend but…"

"Jinx beat her to it," Blackfire finished, understanding. "Well, it's her loss. Draco really is a great guy."

"I don't particularly like fighting over guys, but if it's Leo then I guess I can understand," Moon said as she watched Liz pushing Jinx's head into the water as the hex mistress struggled. The other girls were trying to pry her off.

"Guess it wouldn't help if we said that Draco lost his virginity to Jinx," Terra muttered. Unfortunately, Liz heard her.

"WHAT!?" Liz cried out, incidentally letting Jinx up from the water.

"-cough- what happened?" Jinx managed to choke out.

She looked to her opponent and saw that the girl was standing stiff. She was glaring heatedly at the hex mistress. The sudden inaction really made Jinx confused. Had she hit her head or something?

"You…made love to Ryuki?" Liz asked. "You were his first?"

Jinx blushed slightly at the blunt question, but she knew she had to answer, "Yes I did. What's it to you?"

Liz's frown turned deeper. Jinx was expecting the enraged girl to attack her again, but there was a very different reaction. To everyone's shock, Liz began to cry.

"I think I'll take some of that booze," she sniffed before she left the hot tub area. She didn't even stop to get her towel.

"I think I'll go talk to her," Dilia said as she took her towel and dried herself before wrapping it around her body. She then ran after her best friend.

* * *

Liz sobbed as she took a swig of the beer. Her hair was still damp and she had on a pink bathrobe. She was in the living room just drinking her sorrow away.

"Hey, Liz," Dilia, also in a bathrobe, said as she sat down next to her best friend. "How are you feeling?"

Liz's eyes were wet with tears and her cheeks were flushed. "It's…just not fair," she sobbed. "I saw him first! Why did she have to get him?"

Dilia shook her head, "I…don't know. I guess Leo saw something in her?"

"What could it be?" Liz demanded. "I'm prettier, nicer and plus I was never a criminal!"

Dilia winced. "Yeah, I guess Jinx used to be a bad guy, but that's back in the past. We're all Titans now."

"If she wasn't around, I'd probably be able to snag him for myself," Liz said before taking another swig of beer. Dilia frowned and took the can of beer away. "Hey! I need that!"

"Getting yourself drunk isn't going to take care of things," Dilia said. "Talking, however, will."

"Oh, and what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? Just give up?" Liz growled. "I mean, I liked the guy for years."

Jinx then walked into the living room, clad in a bathrobe with her hair down. She looked a bit guilty but then Liz sneered at her.

"Um…hi?" Jinx greeted, weakly.

"Oh, come to gloat?" Liz snorted. "Just go away! I don't need you to rub it in!"

Dilia cast Jinx a look and nodded before walking away so that Jinx could sit next to Liz. Liz looked away from the pink haired girl.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Jinx apologized. "You really didn't know, huh?" She popped open a can of beer and took a sip.

"That Leo gave himself to you? No," Liz frowned. "What did you do? Put catnip on yourself?"

"Well…yeah…" Jinx confessed and Liz whirled around.

"Hah, I knew it! You did take advantage of him!" Liz accused.

"His mom was the one who suggested it," Jinx elaborated causing Liz to freeze.

"His…mom…?" Liz blinked, trying to understand.

"Like I said, I met her, and she approved of me," Jinx said.

"But you're a criminal!" Liz snapped causing Jinx to wince.

"_Ex_-criminal, and she knows about my past. I told her."

Liz was stunned.

"OK, I know you don't like me and I don't like you that much," Jinx said, "But we both really love Ryuki and knowing him I don't think he'd want us to fight. He'd want us to try and get along."

"Yeah," Liz sniffed. More tears leaked out. "It's just not fair. When I met him I knew he was perfect. He was nice, kind, gentle, and just so wonderful. I just wanted to be the one he would hold, y'know?"

"I do," Jinx nodded before she grabbed a beer of her own. "I know how wonderful he is. He's the reason I turned my life around. He made it all worth it."

"He made me feel so good when he looked into my eyes," Liz giggled. "When I got off my run on the catwalk, I hugged him. He was so warm and I felt like the world didn't matter."

"Yeah," Jinx smiled before taking a swig. "Did you know he purrs when you cuddle with him? He's like a big kitten sometimes."

"Mmhmm," Liz nodded. "His mom took us girls out to celebrate the success of the show. He fell asleep on my shoulder so I just let him rest his head on my lap. I stroked his hair and he started purring. I never wanted it to end."

"You just feel like you can stay in his warmth forever," Jinx smiled.

"Nothing else matters," Liz agreed.

* * *

Outside the main room, the other girls were dressed in various bathrobes and trying to hear what was going on in the next room.

"Well," Terra frowned. "I don't hear explosions so they aren't trying to kill each other yet."

"Oh I know plenty of ways to fight quietly," Bumblebee commented. "Jinx and I both went to the Hive Academy, remember?"

"But Liz didn't," Moon retorted. "If there was a fight, she'd be screaming bloody murder right now.

"I hope our friends are no longer fighting," Starfire whimpered sadly.

"Oh, there should be more fighting soon," Blackfire sighed. "Booze and broken hearts never mix."

Dilia shuddered and said, "We have this friend who knows Drunken Boxing. The more she drinks, the dangerous she is."

Terra said, "I can't hear anything. Should we be worried?"

"I think we should check to see if they're even alive," Raven said as she pressed the button to open the door. They walked in to see something they hadn't expected. Both pink girls were bonding…and drunk.

"Hey!" Jinx slurred. "About time you got here! The party's just beginning!"

"Yeah!" Liz hiccupped. "Join in!"

The sober girls all blinked at the sight. There in front of them with flushed faces were the two girls who had been at each other's throats. Now they were acting like they were longtime drinking buddies.

Blackfire was the first to recover as she shrugged, "What the heck. A drink sounds good to me."

* * *

**END **


End file.
